Love Me Like You Do
by thumper.dva
Summary: (Songfic) Connie and Steven have always loved each other. It was obvious! Connie never knew that Steven meant to her so much until tonight. Inspired by the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. (Steven x Connie)


**Hello! It is I, ThatTallFangirl and I have another songfic to bring to you "Steventhusiasts!" It's Steven and Connie again! This song is called "Love Me Like You Do" and it's by Ellie Goulding, for the "Fifty Shades of Grey" soundtrack. (A little ri****sque, if I do say so myself!) Now this fanfic is in Connie's point of view. Enjoy!**

There's always something about Steven that can light up a whole room. From his cute, happy smile to when his gem glows. Sometimes when I'm outside, I can see the light of his gem, along with the crystal gems, lighting up the night sky.

Steven healed my eyesight when we were younger and whenever I was sick or sad, he would be the one that was always there for me. But whenever he was hurting, I was hurting too.

We've been together for a while but, every time we kiss; it was better than the one before. You know, I never realized how much Steven and our relationship meant to me, it meant a lot to me. God, I love him.

Today, Steven texted me that he's taking me on a surprise date! I am so excited! My friends say I should be afraid because he's a crystal gem and that one day he might hurt me, but I don't care. The Crystal Gems are heroes and Steven would never hurt me.

I head to the beach, where Steven was waiting for me.

"Come on! You're going to love this surprise!" Steven smiled. We come inside and he takes me towards the warp pad.

"Okay, 'Warp Master', do your magic!" I say to him, giggling.

"No problem!" He saw me trying to keep my balance from all of the commotion from the warp pad. He held onto me.

"I got you!" Steven smiled and he warped us there, holding my hand.

Next thing I know, we're in the woods. "Is this where we're going to be? It's beautiful." I say in amazement.

"No... that's just the beginning of the beauties here. Come on, follow me!" Steven holds my hand, it was so dark out, I wasn't sure we'd be able to survive. But he's a pretty good guide!

With the help of the Crystal Gems, Steven saves the world, okay maybe I'm over-exaggerating, but in my world, Steven lights it and I love it. Sometimes I wonder if my world would be the same if I haven't met Steven. I don't think I can imagine it.

"Okay, we're here." Steven says, with his hands in a jazz hands position. There was an island with a waterfall with glistening water and trees. Everything was beautiful, except the fact that the fish there had masks on… but hey at least they had happy faces on!

"Whoa, I haven't seen anything like this!" I look around at the beach, the moon's reflection could be seen the water, the sand felt like velvet, it was beautiful.

"Steven, where did you find this place?" I ask him.

"Well… the gems and I have been here to fight a few bad guys and I came here to help some people mend their relationship and friendship. *Cough cough* Lars and Sadie." He replied as he fake coughed when he said Lars and Sadie's names.

While I was still in awe from the beauty of the beach, Steven comes to me from behind and puts a flower in my hair and kisses me on the cheek.

I turn around and kiss him like I've never kissed him before. This kiss was better than the last kiss. We continue to kiss as we hear the beach's waves crash into each other. I put my hands on his neck and his arms are around my waist.

We look at each other. Steven smiles at me, "Do you want to look at the other parts of this 'paradise'?" "Sure. What are we waiting for?" I reply, we went over to the rocks.

We went over to the edge of the beach that separated the beach from the water. As we sat down, Steven put his hand over mine and held it tight. Oh my god, I love him so much, I want to be with him forever. I took my hand and my fingers dragged along his arms, I could feel his arms getting goosebumps.

Whenever I am around Steven, my heart skips a beat. This also happens when I think about him.

We kiss again, and this time, it couldn't beat the last kiss. Later we walked around more parts of the beach.

"Hey, Connie, do you want to go over there? It has a beautiful view of the ocean." Steven asked as he pointed at a little part of the beach.

My head was still spinning from being flushed from being kissed, whenever someone kisses me I just can't help but blush. So I couldn't think at all and I was talking to Steven, I was thinking about him.

"Oh, yeah sure. Let's go! You're the guide!" I smile.

"You got it!" Steven winks at me. I wink back.

"Now I think this will be the best part of the whole beach!" Steven says as we're walking to the spot. As we were getting very close, Steven lifts me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I ask him while I'm giggling

"I can't carry my girlfriend across these little gem crabs?" Steven chuckled. "You do have a point. They might pinch me! If only a superhero was there for my aid!" I put one hand on my head, trying to be dramatic. Later after hearing Steven going "Ow, ow, ow." to himself, we were there!

"Okay, we're here!"As I get off of him, I kiss him on the cheek. There was a tent and little hearts were written in the sand and there was a bonfire!

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful. I think you won the title for 'Most Romantic Boyfriend.'" I acknowledge him.

"Yeah, about that…" Steven said as he put his hand in his pocket.

"What?" My voice trembled. Was he going to break up with me? The way his voice sounded when he said that made my mind filled with fear. Now I could feel my head spin. I turn around and Steven turns around and he's on one knee.

My jaw drops. _Is he asking me to marry him? _I think to myself

"Connie, we've been together for a really long time. I mean we've been friends since we were younger and dated since we were fifteen." Steven said as my eyes were filling with tears.

So I just wanted to ask you one question... Connie Maheswaran, will you marry me?" Steve smiled.

I was speechless, my head was spinning and my heart was beating fast from excitement. All I did was kiss him for a few minutes. As we pulled apart from each other, we were smiling at each other.

"Is that a yes?" Steven smiled. "Yes!" I beamed. He puts the ring on my finger and we start kiss again.

His hands are on my waist and my hands are on his neck, just like that one kiss. This is one of the best days of my life. Pretty soon it was getting darker than before.

"Do you want to go inside the tent?" Steven asked.

"Sure!" I hop into his arms, almost falling.

As we go to bed in the sleeping bags, I'm admiring my ring, which had a pink gem on it instead of a diamond. It was beautiful. Steven comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss him back.

"I love you, Connie. So much." Steven whispered in my ear, then kissed me again.

"I love you too, Steven." I replied.

**Hello again! Did I just make my OTP become engaged? You bet your gems I did! I guess this was kind of like half songfic, half original fanfiction.**

** So… a little risqué, am I right? I will post more to this fandom, I have a lot more in store for you guys! I will not post just songfics, I have a few good stories up my sleeve… (Lars and Sadie oneshots, anyone?)**

**The lyrics belong to Ellie Goulding and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Thank you for reading my story and please favorite and review!**

**Love Ya! X.O.- T.T.F 3**


End file.
